1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact automatic doughnut making machine adapted for use on table-top or counter-top in such places as lunch counters, delicatessens, grocery store and discount store bakery counters, small bakeries, and the like, in which doughnuts are sold in moderately large volume.
2. The Prior Art
Many doughnut making machines are available. Most of these have been large, bulky, expensive and adapted to produce doughnuts in large quantities, or they have been largely small manually operated units adapted for low volume production. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,619, issued to the present inventor, discloses a compact table-top automatic doughnut making machine adapted to serve the intermediate demand for moderately large volume production at a reasonable price and not requiring floor space, heavy duty electrical connections, and other disadvantages or prior art machines. The doughnut making machine of that aforesaid patent admirably fulfills its intended function. However, many doughnutselling outlets experience large variations in demand for doughnuts from day to day and from hour to hour on the same day. The doughnut making machine of the present invention is directed to the satisfaction of this varying demand by its capability of producing doughnuts at varying rates ranging from about 5 dozen to 100 dozen doughnuts per hour.